The Ring of Eternal Resurrection
by HeartPower
Summary: Sophia has a ring that the B.A.T.S, AKA bat-like vamps, want for eternal life. When the real vampires find out about thier rivals wanting this ring, they go after it first causing chaos between the two races.
1. Chapter 1

_So this is my first time writing a __True Blood__ fic. I actually dreamt all this and thought it would be a good story. I dont know if I'll continue writing more chapters, that will be up to you guys. It might be a little slow at first, but I'll make it as interesting as I can as I go on._

**DISCLAIMER: I **_**do not own **_**the HBO series 'True Blood' or the books by Charlain Harris.**

The Ring of Eternal Ressurection - Chapter 1

"_I really don't think my life could be any more boring.." _Sophia sighed. She was sitting in a desk with her chin in her hand, sitting sloppily and tapping the eraser on her pencil on her desk. Looking down, the 18 yr old began sketching again. "_That dream...was wild..." _her brain erupted. She smiled as she began to finish shading in a familiar guest, the bell rang and that dream fell from her trance of thought and she looked up. She recovered her things and left the old classroom.

Sophia was a Senior at a traditional Catholic school, Holy Sacrament. It was a tall, brown, rusty looking building, you could tell it was ancient as well as renamed. Inside, the floors were remodled and the walls re-painted. The hallway floor was made of marble and the walls were dressed in wood. The classrooms were carpeted in a royal blue and the walls were also modeling a type of wood. The outside was covered with large trees and many different varieties of flowers. This building was favored by nearly all the towns people minus Sophia. She wasnt the religious type and never had a thing for small towns, anywho. She was 5'8 with long reddish brown hair that stopped and her sides (yet, was captured by a hair band and pulled in a tight bun, due to the school dress code) and forest green eyes. She was thin, yet wide. Her hips made her look a touch valuptuious and she deffinately had a rear on her as well as a decent chest. Her attire of choice, at the moment, was her school uniform. A white collared shirt with matching knee-highs as well as a tie, brown loafers & a maroon skirt that touched the tip of her knee-caps. There was an article of her uniform missing for the day, due to the temperature, and that was her maroon blazer. There was also a ring that she always wore. It was a silver, gold-plated ring that wrapped around her finger, yet didnt connect. At each end of the ring there was a small sapphire that looked almost black with indentions at what would appear to be the corner of the circular stones.

Trailing down the wide steps, she shoved her ipod earphones in and pulled her hair down. It didnt touch its usual length, due to it curling as a result of wet hair & the hair band. Normally, a teen would hop in their car and zoom on home, but not this one. She preferred walking. Her home wasnt too far away, but it was a good distance. She shuffled through the songs on her ipod and chose 'March Of The Pigs' by Nine Inch Nails and started off to her favorite dining spot.

"Mmmm.." Sophia smiled, wiping her mouth with a napkin and puting a hand on her stomach.

"That was delicious, as always." She smiled to the waitress who took her plate. She tapped her feet on the floor and bobbed her head to her music, only having one headphone in for the respect of her waitress. When she brought the bill, Sophia smiled and layed the amount on the table, leaving a 3 dollar tip. You see, she had a routine layed out for her Fridays; Wake up, take a shower, get ready for school, school then Betty's Diner. Now this was an older building that she admired. "Thanks for everything!" Waving, she exited and blinked as she was outside.

"Wow...dark already?" She peered in the diner and looked at the clock, reading 6:02 pm. Shrugging & putting her ipod in her messanger bag, she began walking home. It was always calming to listen to the insects that came out at night, but this night wouldnt be so calm.

"Sophia..." Something whispered. Apparently, the insects weren't the only thing out tonight. Her head whipped to where she thought the sound came from.

"Sophia..." Her name was mocked from another direction now. She turned to see a tall blonde vampire infront of her. She swallowed and took a step back.

"What do you want..." She said shakily, clutching oth hands on her bag. Maybe she could use it as a weapon? The viking vampire dashed behind her in the blink of an eye, his fangs erect.

"I believe you have something that belongs to my kind." He stated bluntly, taking in her scent. He always did love the smell of virgin blood..and there seemed to be sometihing else mixed in it he couldnt quite pick up on.

"Your...kind?" She said puzzled, turning to meet him in the eye. Bad idea. Using his special charm on such a young woman would be a peice of cake.

"No questions." He snapped. "Now, follow me." He walked backwards, not taking his eys away from hers. If he were to do so, she would come to and his plan would fail, and as planned, she followed him like a brain-dead zombie.

Eric Northman led Sophia back to her school building, up the stairs to the entrance and turned from her. Doing so, she came to and stammered back, falling on her behind.

"Uhg...what are you...and what do you want?" She put her hand on her head, massaging it for a moment, then shaking it. There were small side-affects that came along after being glamoured.

"I said no questions." He snarled, this time he had kneeled down to her in his vampire speed and showed his fangs, holding her chin.

"You will not live long enough to know anything about me." He said in his mono-tone voice.

She was baffled and scared at the same time. "_A vampire...?....Really...?_" She spoke in her head, then pulled her face from his cold touch. His fangs and tone were enough to keep her quite, threatening her life was a good way, too. She felt her nerves building up all over her body, especially in her stomach. Feeling nauseated & dizzy, she still attempted standing up, anything to get out of the reach of this 'monster'. Letting out a small moan as she got to her feet. She tried looking at the vampire but there were two of him and they began to switch places rapidly,

"Stop...moving...dammit..." She spat out, annoyed. She closed her eyes and put her hands over them feeling her body move quickly to the right. Her brain was too drunk to tell her to catch herself so she fell down the 4 concrete stairs and managed hitting her head as hard as she hit the ground. Eric sighed and watched her act like such an idiot. Yet another reason why he hated humans.

"Your race is so pathetic." The ancient vampire made his way down the stairs and looked at her, pupils dialated now. Ooh, the smell of blood. He pushed her body to where she lay on her back and looked at her head, blood slowly dripping down her forehead. She was unconcious.

Sensing the other vampires errupt from the old school building, Eric quickly looked up at them, all hissing. There were mumbles and moans from a whole group of vampires who were dying to get ahold of the out-cold virgin and her blood. Pam walked over to her former-lover and stood by his side.

"Looks like you are not very careful with your toys." She smirked. "Should have let me handle her. I would have atleast gotten her here in one peice, Master Eric." Pam then took her attention from her creator to the young teen, scanning her head to toe.

"Bill." Spoke Eric.

"Yes?" He looked to the much older vampire.

"Take her inside. We will need her later." He stood, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes, Eric." Bill Compton was a vampire, too, but Eric was much older than he, therefore he had no choice but to do what Eric told him. Making his way to the school girl, he lifted her in his arms. The dark-haired vampire was getting strong vibes from the blood being so close to him...and his mouth.

"Everyone else inside. Do not touch the girl. Heed my warning." The viking spoke coldly.

As they did, all the vampires made their way to the main hall of the ancient school building for a little game of Question & Answer.

***End of Chapter 1***

_I know its not too interesting yet, but this was basically an intro. I'm working on Chapter 2!_


	2. Chapter 2

_So I'm starting on Chapter 2 the same day I finished and submitted Chapter 1, yeah. I have no life, thanks for letting me know, hehe. Anyhow, this is where it should start to get interesting. Also, keep in mind this might be changed into a rated 'M' story._

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that pertains to HBO's True Blood or Charlain Harris' work.**

The Ring of Eternal Ressurection: Chapter 2

"Mmmm.." Sophia rose and looked around hazily. She knew she was in her school hallway with what looked like a bunch of people. Boy was she in for a surprise. She turned to her capturer and made an unpleasant face,

"What did you do to me?" She put her fingers on the open wound that she achieved when she fell down the stairs,

"Shit, did you hit me?!" She stood too quickly for her body to support her and fell onto the blonde.

Looking down at her, Eric raised and eyebrow and held her steadily. Such a hopeless human-being.

"I did not do anything to you, little girl. Nor, did I hit you....you got blood on my shirt..." He looked down to the stain and raised his eyebrow. You see, Mr. Northman was a very tidy and wealthy man, he hated getting even a wrinkle in his shirt. Sophia shrugged from his hands and stepped back, looking up at him. She was insulted that he called her a child.

"I should drain you, though..." his fangs quickly appeared and he showed them to her and took a step closer every couple of seconds. He got a few chuckles from his vampire companions while they were close behind him. Bill watched carefully, he wasnt to into hurting humans. His main emotion now was protection. Although Eric is a superior & the sheriff of sector 7, Mr. Compton will fight for what he belives in.

"And how the hell will you manage that...?" The school girl moved one step back every time he took one forward and swallowed. She was putting on a tough front and the vampires could sense this. Placing her hand on her neck, she reched a wall. Uh-oh! Eric was right in her face now and stared at her, she didnt make eye-contact with him, she learned her lesson the first time.

"It's actually quite easy, you see. We vampires are very good at it. Did you know that we actually prefer the labia opossed to the neck?" He grinned & placed his hand ontop her skirt, on her pelvice and glided it down and inward until it got to his spoken destination. He was not intenting to drain or seduce this human, but he did enjoy giving them a few shivers up their spines when he could. Afterall, he was stuck in his vampire bar, _Fangtasia_ all day. It was fun to play while he could.

"You're disguisting..." she let out a small screetch and cringed when he touched her, but he was too close to smack his hand away. She froze up, surely thinking that this was the end for her & how pitiful it was. In her own school with a group of vampires she didnt even know exsisted. What was the deal, anyway? This whole situation made no sense at all.

Eric laughed and stepped back, the others followed. He could feel the anticipation of the others wanting him to rape or drain her, but this isnt how Eric played out his business calls...usually.

"I do believe you have something that I require." He crossed his ams over his chest and put on his game face, now. This was the 'all business' Eric. He was deffinately done with his little game.

Sophia recovered from her corner and stepped up, mocking his pose and popping a hip to the side just like any moody teenage girl would.

"You've said that. Mind telling me what it is you need so I can go?" She glared at him and tapped her fingers waiting for his response.

Before Mr. Foreman could say any kind of witty or blunt remark, he saw just what he needed, that ring. And as god as his witness, he was going to take it! He vamp'ed his way up to her and covered her mouth,

"I think I've heard enough, little girl." He placed his hand over her mouth and lifted her hand up to show his guests that he had found their precious jewel. When he went to slip the ring off her finger, smoke came from his fingers and he hissed.

Sophia simply blinked when he appeared behind her and spoke, but was starting to get used to it. Again with the 'little girl'?! Her eyes widened when he lifted her hand and the vampires drew near, this ring was obviously more than a keepsake. When the smoke erupted from his fingers and the viking moved his hand, she began coughing. That smell!

"Dammit...it's made of silver..." He looked at his hand as the wound closed quickled and grabbed the girl by the shoulders and turned her quickly.

"What did you do to it?" He snarled. He was not happy that this happened and couldnt think of any other excuse to vent. Oh his vampire ways.

Recovering herself from choking on the smell of burned skin, she looked up at him. "What do you mean what did I do to it? It's a ring! I got it for my 13th birthday and I've worn it ever since! What could _I_ have done to it, you moron! I'm not a wizard or any mythical creature like all of you! And stop calling me a little girl!"

The vampire group gasped when she bursted out in such a fit. That was no way to talk to Eric Northman, not at all. Bill turned his attention to Eric now, watching him carefully. Pam grinned, she knew that this teenager was in for something.

The viking smirked, he really did enjoy the the charisma of this human. The whole 'Oh, Im terrified of you because you're a vampire' routine was starting to grow old on him, ecspecially for a vampire his age. He did like to play games and he did like to toy with some human emotions, this should be fun.

"Where are my manners. I'm sorry, I dont think I got your name, miss?" Eric said cooly. His had something up his sleeves, surely. Yet, this would be saved for later.

"It's Sophia Pheonix. Yours, vampire boy?" She eased her nerves a bit, thinking that he would actually treat her with some respect right now.

"Eric Northman. I am a superior to all of these vampires." Sophia did not offer any kind of greeting the the male vampire, nor did she know that they usually dont give greetings to humans.

The school girl raised her eyebrow at the man. They were...all...vampires? She deffinately put her gaurd back up and corrected her stance. She realized that it was the wrong time to be at ease.

"Hmm. Well it's nice to meet you Eric and all your...friends...I should really be going now, sorry about the ring!" She started for the exit quickly but found a stiff body infront of her. It was Bill. She looked to him and stepped back, her heart racing.

"I suggest you staying here, Miss Sophia. You have something that belongs to us and Eric is very frustrated with you." He turned her to the viking vampire that was standing infront of her by his busness companion Pam, the group of miscellaneous vampires behind him.

Sophia sighed. This wasnt going to be the first or last time she saw them.

***End of Chapter 2!**

_So I guess I'm still at a slow start, but this had some more action in it, right?! Well there is more to come. I will post a Chapter 3!_


	3. Chapter 3

_So far I see that 3 people like my story! I wanted to dedicate this chapter to you guys. I know it might not seem like that many people, but I really like that this story is getting some attention! Thanks! 3_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to the True Blood series.**

The Ring of Eternal Resurrection: Chapter 3

"Yes, Miss Sophia." Eric mocked Bill and grinned.

Sophia rolled her eyes and signed. She didnt know what the vampires wanted besides the ring, but it was getting late and she was getting tired and impatient.

"Fine." The teenager spat out. It was either try to escape and be killed, or stay and give them what they wanted until they leave her alone. Bill nodded his head to Eric.

"I think it is time for all of you to return to your coffins. This is none of your concern." The viking stated. There were a few hisses and mumbles but they all cleared out. All except for Eric, Bill, Pam & Sophia.

"So whats so special about this ring? Why do you need it?" The school girl was warned not to ask questions from the blonde earlier, but this seemed like an appropriate time.

"The ring that you are wearing does not belong to you." Mr. Northman spat simply.

"Obviously it does if I'm wearing it, Mister Eric." She stepped closer to him.

"If you dont tell me what the ring is for, I'll never give it up." She spat right back at the man. Yes, she was a feisty, bold & young teen.

"If you do not give us the ring, we will take it from you and It will not be a pleasant." Eric then lowered his head to let her know that he was getting serious and stared into her eyes. Pam read from the blondes instincts and appeared behind the girl, grabbing her arms. She pinned them behind her back and held them with one hand, using the other to bend her head to one side. Her intentions were to feed and torture, would her master allow this?

Sophia couldnt do anything but stay put and be held captive. Her anger and fear balled up in her stomach and her heart began to race. It was no time to act like a coward, nor was it a time to be a smart-ass. Pam began to laugh.

"I can feel her heart racing. Poor thing, she is scared to death." She smirked & opened her mouth, fangs erect. She held them over the girls neck almost touching the skin, waiting for Eric to give her orders.

"I'm not scared of you. I know you won't kill me, you need me. Vampires can't touch silver because it burns their skin and you dont want the B.A.T.S to get the ring, right?" She tried meeting Eric's sight which was rather difficult at the moment.

Eric sharpened his eyes. Whats this? She already knows about their rivals? First things first.

"Pam. Let her go. She is right, she is valuable...for now." He grinned, warning the teen with his fangs for being so rude to a vampire of his stature. Pam let go and pushed her forward while returning to her Masters side.

"How do you know about them?" He glared now, curious. Had she encountered a vampire besides Eric? This could not be true.

"I..." Sophia started. This would cause a riot and she knew it. "...had a dream about it." She stated and looked away for a moment, then to the floor.

Eric still stared at her, feeling unsure. This was amusing, yet not enough for him to laugh about. Though, Pam felt the opposite, she chuckled away beside her master. Bill still had a cold, serious face. He simply listened intently.

"There is no way." Eric said, cracking his knuckles. "You had to f heard from another vampire. You should be more scared of me than the one who told you of our enemies."

Sophia sighed, yep. She knew that it wouldnt fly with them and she was highly irated at the moment, due to the time and her lack of sleep. Speaking of which, the vampires did not have too much of.

"I'm not scared of you, or her, or him," She pointed to each individual vampire. Pam next to Eric, Bill behind them both at an angle to be seen. "and I'm being serious. I had a dream about the B.A.T.S last night. They'll come for me, soon. I know that. So if you dont want them to get the ring, I suggest that you keep your manners." She snarled faintly. Knowing this statement could result in her death, she didnt care at the moment. Like previously mentioned, it was late and she was not up for any bullshit.

What do you know? Eric felt entirely the same way. He did not like the disrespect he was receiving from the girl, he noticed it was getting late...and he was starting to get hungry.

"Pam. Bill. Leave. I think I need to show the girl how serious I am...alone." He turned his head to look at them and stared coldly until they both left the building. Bill hesitated, but knew it would be best for his sake. He did favor humans at times, but he had a feeling that she would not be killed.

Sophia swallowed hard. *Oh god...I guess I was too forward....shit...* She didnt want to find out what was in store for her, so she took off as fast as she could towards the school door. Well, we all know that was stupid.

"Oh no you dont. We are not finished here, yet." Vamping his way to her, he shut the doors in an instant and grabbed her. "You have several things to learn about vampires, Miss Sophia."

She screamed and when he grabbed her, she shivered. He had put his hand over her mouth, she would not be saved. The way he said her name gave her goosebumps, not to mention his cold, lifeless body to her back.

The viking vampire could feel her heart beating faster and faster against his arm. This means one of two things. 1. Her body was trying to maintain her heartbeat back to normal because she had run to the door so quickly, or 2. She was scared shitless by being held captive by her abducter...or both. Either way, this was starting to get fun for the ancient vampire. He turned her to face him and slammed her against the school doors. She let out a muffled groan between his fingers.

"Let me explain myself. You see, I am the oldest vampire there is around this town. This means that I have control over the vampires here and in various other parts. It also means I can get away with doing this..."

He violently slid her to the floor and pinned her wrists to the cold marble. The teen could feel tears start to form, but she would not give up. She refused to be killed in her own school for reasons that did not make sense to her. In any case, her struggling did no good. The vampire was much too strong for her. Now Eric was a classy vampire. He was not wreckless with his entrees, nor was he messy. Yet, he was picky. So in a way, this should be an honor for the girl. He moved his hands from her wrists and his fangs shot from his lips.

"If you are to move or speak, I will make this more painful than you could ever imagine." He grinned and laughed lowly.

Sophia lay on the cold marble and closed her eyes. It was either get bitten, or get killed. I'm sure you know which choice she made. Moving her arms to her side and pressing her plams to the floor, she stayed still. *Just...get this over with...*

Eric slid his right hand on her matching leg from her ankle to her theigh, pushing her skirt up, feelin the teenager flinch brought a smirk to his lips. He was trying not to enjoy this too much, or get too excited but he knew once he started, he wouldnt be able to control it. Revealing her inner theigh, which was his place to mark, he lifted himself to and lowered his head to her theigh. Being more elegant at first, he kissed her leg, then bit in harshly. Sophia let out a high-pitched scream and quickly shut her mouth. Compared to what vampires could do, this was nothing. Yet it was a sharp peircing pain, one that she knew would not stop hurting right away. It made her body shake and her muscles tense. Eric began drinking from the two small wounds and was becoming impatient, he pushed his mouth on her leg harder and sucked, his instincts were kicking in. Tears were falling from the teens eyes as the vampire licked the wound and rose. He looked at Sophia in sheer ecstacy and pulled her up to him, he forced his lips onto hers and pulled her closer, almost crushing her. Propping her agains the doors, he used his free hands to rip her shirt open. The teenager couldnt help but cry, she was scared for her life and what now? He was going to rape her? She was in too much pain to fight him back and was way too tired. He forced his hand between her legs and underneath her underwear to feel her. Such pleasure! For him. The vampire had not done anything like this in such a long, long time. As for the girl, she had never been touched in such a way, it made her heart flutter and her cheeks redden, though it was obvious that she wansnt enjoying it as much as the elder vampire was. Before he could get to the good part, he quickly pulled from her looked to the window like a dog hearing his owner pull in the driveway. Sunlight was approaching quickly and the vampire needed to escape. He picked himself up and quickly vanished.

The teen watched him disappear and cried her eyes out. She was tired, abused, tainted and in pain. And for what? Her fucking ring. She tried crawling away from the door as the sun stung her skin and found herself too weak. Her leg throbbed and emitted a sharp pain every time she moved. Her mucles gave out and she hit the floor roughly, out cold. Her exhaustion and pain got the best of her. She was sprawled on her stomach in the main entrance/hallway of the builing. The sun was shining through the stain-glass windows and made every drop of blood from her wound glow ever so brightly.

***End of Chapter 3!**

_Sorry it took me a bit to upload this guys. I had a lot of stuff that I had to get done. I had to take a drivers test (failed, schedules a new one, tho,) finish up my credits from High School (got my diploma!) and help my Mom out. Also, I had a little help from a friend on how to finish this story up. I didnt plan on it being so risky, but I made him chose a number, 1 or 2. 1 meaning that YES, Eric was going to get away with raping Sophia or 2, NO the sunlight would catch up with him and he would have to leave, hehe. I changed this story from a 'T' to a 'M', so believe me. There will be some more moments like that._


	4. Chapter 4

_[So sorry I havent been updating, guys! I've been pretty...lazy. Not gonna lie, lol. I also got a new puppy! But furthermore, so I can get this done and perfect it, here is Chapter 4!]_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT AND NEVER WILL OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO TRUE BLOOD. THE COPYRIGHT REMAINS WITH CHARLAINE HARRIS****.** (Last disclaimer).

The Ring of Eternal Ressurection: Chapter 4

Sophia grunted and rolled over on her back. Sunlight streamed across her face and she winced. She had been passed out for sometime as her lower body was dreanched in a small pool of her own blood. She sighed and lifted herself up with her elbows, propping her upper body up with her hands.

"Well this is just fucking great." she huffed as she dragged herself backwards to the nearest wall. Once she could lean against the hard surface she lifted her leg carefully and bit the inside of her cheeks while bringing the injured leg towards her, muttering profanities under her breath. Good thing it was the weekend, otherwise this would have been an interesting story to tell to the sisters. Removing her shoe, she was intending to use her theigh high sock as a wrap for the wound. It still had not stopped bleeding and there was blood drying from the spot she 'rested' to the actual wound. This should get the vampires fired up. She tied the sock tightly around her theigh and hissed as the fabric rubbed against the two bite marks as she put her leg down.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now." she spat. _*Maybe I can walk on it? A shower sounds great...* _she smiled at the thought and brought her opposite leg up to put all the pressure on, then the injured. The bloodied teen eased herself from the stained tile shakily as she caught her balance. Once she was able to stand for a few seconds she stepped with her non-injured leg and then stepped caerfully with the other, nope! She let out a screetch and lost her balance, tipping over and falling. Tears ran down her face as she punched the cold school ground.

"Dammit! ...Fucking monsters!" Sophia yelled, sobbing. All the 'excitement' and lack of sleep, not to mention disturbing sleeping arrangments were getting to her. As she wiped the tears from her face there were small lines of apparent blood replacing them. She picked herself up slowly from the ground and sighed. Her stomach grumbled and she moaned. _*There is a snack machine in the basement.* _Hobbling towards the stairwell, the teen huffed as her long curls were matted down to her back stained with blood, her bangs sticking to her forehead, this wasnt as easy as it sounds! As the teen entered the stairwell she sighed and bit her lip hard with every movement she made with her left leg. She gripped the gaurd-rail hard making it down two-steps, then her leg gave off a sharp, deep pain. She let out a loud "Ah" and fell back, her head rocked back. As she landed, she cursed loudly, and slid down the rest of the way, her forehead against the wall catching her fall.

Sophia moaned and opened her eyes hazily. Her vision was blacked out and blurred for a long moment. As it came into focus she realized there was a foot infront of her face and she lifted her head to see who the owner was.

"You're a very clumsy girl." The viking said quietly. His tone was mellow and his gaze was warm yet his fangs were erect. He realized she was covered in her own filthy blood, and was bruised and battered. Her upper forehead was a purrple gray and slightly swollen. The way she had fallen had flipped her skirt up and she was showing her delicated to anyone near by, but too eachausted to even care. She felt tears sting her eyes, seeing him did not help her situation at all.

"So what? Are you going to rape me now? As you can see, I'm in the perfect situation for it. I've also probably got a concussion and--" The blonde vampire vamped himself into a kneeling postion and put his deadly cold hand over her mouth.

"That'll be enough. I can smell you from miles away, you need to clean up..." He removed his hand and his gaze moved to her rear end. He flipped her skirt downward to cover her exposed, ahem, cheeks and leaned against the wall with one leg up and the other straight out.

"My intentions tonight are not to harm you...I came back to see if you were willing to cooperate with me and the others for this upcoming battle.." The teen pushed herself up to lean on the wall beside him, listening.

"You already know too much...and you seem strong...as well as helpful..." He looked to her, deeply into her elegant emeralds. Yes, Sir Eric was trying to glamour her into agreeing.

Looking to the elder vampire, Sophia felt her pain begin to melt from her head, out from her toes. She became extremely calm and felt warm. Safe. At ease. Her mouth cracked open, slightly to show that her mind was in his control at the moment.

He leaned in closer, "You will not mention any of what you know to others. If you are to decieve myself or any of my minions you are to be killed immediately. Do you understand?" Mr. Northman stated flatly. He knew how complicated teenagers could be and this seemed the easiest way for her anger to melt into something more precious; trust.

"I understand..." The brunette said, almost whispering. He turned his head from her gaze and looked to the other side of the small stair-well they were inside of. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. "Uhggg...I should have known thats what you were going to do..." she whined. Eric payed not attention to it.

"Do you know how difficult it was for me to get in here alone? All the vampires are gathering outside from the scent of your blood. You could have been easily killed if I hadnt made it here when I did, girl...woman." He said turning back to her as he finished his statement. Sophia nodded,

"Yep, I knew something like that was going to happen tonight. But, as you can see, its not like I can get anywhere safe. I fell down a flight of stairs like a dumbass with this lovely injury you left with me last night." She spat, out of spite. She placed both hands on it, gently pressing to soak up the blood.

"And it still hasnt stopped bleeding. I'm surprised I'm not already dead from the blood loss, Mr. Eric." She looked at him, angrily.

He looked at her leg and opened his mouth, showing his fangs. The smell...so much blood. His body was tingling all over from the presence of the blood. As much as he wanted to dig in for seconds, he decided against it...at the last minute.

"Yes, I can see that....If you'd like, I can fix that." He met her gaze, his fangs hanging over his lips. The sight of Eric being so alert and, ahem, aroused by the surrounding smell of this velvet liquid bliss. This idea wasnt dawning on her so much because she had no idea of what he would have to do. She looked to him, hesitantly.

"Umm...what...what would you have to do, exactly?" She stuttered over these words. If it involved heavy biting or more blood, no thanks. She would politely pass.

"It does not involve any pain towards you, what-so-ever." He began to remove the sock from the wound and peeled it carefully. The blood was making the fabric stick to the wound. She hissed once the substituted bandage was removed from the two small holes and looked down to it immediately. Eric ducked his head to the wound and began cleaning the blood from it, with his tongue. Sophia began to shift uncomfortably _*Not particularly what I had in mind...it feels...good...*_ She relaxed and let Eric clean the wound, healing it simultaniously. The teenager leaned her her against the wall with her eyes closed. She was sinking into the moment and her breath picked up. This was turning into something completely different for her. Before she got to enjoy the moment too much, Mr. Northman brought his head up and bute his wrist harsly, taking a chunk out,

"Here, drink this. Your wound is healing, but it is infected and you will still feel pain. This will help it heal instantly..." Sophia blinked and welcomed herself back into the world from that trance.

"Wait...what? No! I dont want to be a vampire! I can wait! No!" She shook the idea from her thoughts and was simply repulsed at the idea of drinking someone elses blood. Especially someone who wasnt amond the living. Wouldnt it be worse?

"Drink it now, before the wound heals. I will explain later." He spat loudly. Vampires heal eccesviely quick. He flexed his wrist to keep the wound open and pressed it to her mouth. Sophia squealed inside her mouth as he pushed it on here and decided in two seconds or less that it would be best to listen to it. She opened her mouth and licked his wrist and scrunched her face in disguist. She then pressed her lips to his wrist and began to suck the blood straight from his veins. The more she drank, the more she wanted. Eventually, her hands were holding his wrist tightly.

"Enough, Sophia." He tugged her hair back gently to let her know that she was taking too much, too fast.

"Stop, woman." She pulled from his wrist and caught her breath. She wanted the blood so bad she forgot to breath while retreiving it.

"That...wasnt so bad..." she wiped his blood from her mouth and licked her lips. Something in her began to change...slowly but surely.

"Um....Eric...What does this do to me? What will happen? I feel...weird..." She began to look at herself and moved around a little. The pain in her leg quickly subsided and the small holes turned into little pink dots; scars. Her bruise was still seen, and heavy, but it wasnt as dark.

"Vampire blood effects are different for everyone. The most common are, Increased sense of smell, inscreased energy or strength or, a personal favorite of most, inscrease in sexual desire." He flicked his wrist and the wound closed quickly. He stretched his fingers and stood.

The 19 yr old stood, without hesitation or a trace of pain. She stretched and let out a sigh of relief,

"Ooh, I feel great!" She looked at her leg and saw the two small dots and wrinkled her nose. _*It will leave a mark, but atleast it doesnt hurt anymore..* _Soon after she stood, the girl began to fan herself with her hand.

"Whew...its getting hot..." She swallowed hard and looked at Eric. Her heart began to thumpe harder and she felt something growing inside her stomach. While he was fumbling with his sleeve she couldnt help but notice every trace of his body. Her eyes traced him from his eyes down to his groin. She felt something tingle between her theighs. Something shes never felt before. A single sweat danced down her forehead.

Eric grinned, what the girl didnt know is that he can sense her every emotion now. What they had form this moment on, was a blood bond.

"Dont let yourself go. I am here for professional purposes only, Miss Sophia. Nothing more." He slid his hand across her cheek and made his way up the stairs, back into the main hall of the school. Sophia swallowed and nodded to him, following his lead. There was something that let her gaurd down as she checked him out, going up the stairs. _*Dammit...I wonder how long this will last...all I can think about is how I want to--* _Her thoughts were cut off as she bumped right into the ancient vampire. It was like running face-first into a wall.

"Well shit, thanks for the warning." She said hastily and stepped back.

"You need to bathe. You are filthy." Eric stated bluntly, almost in a rude tone.

"Yeah, I would like that quite much, but I dont have any clothes to change into, or under things, mind you."

Eric vamped outside and inside in the blink of an eye holding a black T- shirts with the words "Fangtasia" across in red and some blue jean short shorts, along with a clean bra and undies.

Sophia blinked and looked at him, quite puzzled.

"Yeah, I'd REALLY love to know how you got to my clothes..." The brunette spoke, raising an eyebrow. She started to tap her foot.

"I do not have to tell you such a thing. Now, go clean yourself." He vamped outside of the ancient school to wait.

It took all about ten minutes for Sophia to make her way to the gymnasium and into the shower room. Thankfully, she had her own area where she left soap, shampoo & conditioner whenever she pleased. As she strippped from her blood-stained clothes she fiddled with the shower and made it luke warm, to be easier on her skin after all the beating its taken.

"Ahhh...this feels great!" She spoke to herself. She got into her normal routine of showering and decided to spice things up a little bit. She was a little on the 'antsy' side and that needed to be solved, right? Afterall, Eric shouldnt suspect. Women take longer showers than men, anyhoo. After lathering up with soap she decided to let her fingers trace down to that oh-so-sensitive area. She had fixed the shower head to allow the water hit her as she leaned against the light blue tile. Just as things started to heat up between her and her only lover, she heard a bump and quickly jumped to.

"Eric? Is that you? I'm almost done!" She said, reassuring him that she was deffinately not doing something naughty just then. She waited a few seconds to receive a reply....nothing.

"Eric?" She decided to cut her shower short and quickly rinsed off. Having her hair washed clean as well as the rest of her. She quickly threw her clothes on and stepped out into the gym. She heard several noises, many footsteps. This freightened her.

"Eric! I think your friends are here!" She yelled. She then saw three figures coming after her and let out a loud, high-pitched scream.

The viking heard her yelling and then a scream. Uh-oh. He sensed something...a smell...a disguisting and vile smell. He vamped his way to the girl to find at that very spot that she was at, she was not anymore. Her shoes as well as her dirty clothing were sprawled out on the floor, indicating a struggle. Well, he knew one thing. She deffinately wasnt kidnapped by an ordinary vampire.

[_Thank you guys so much for being so patient! I'm sorry I didnt get to this story sooner, really! I will start to update quicker! Hope you liked this chapter!! :)_]


End file.
